A Man of Honour, Love and Family
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was a man of few, painful words. He was known to rule with an iron fist. No one stood against him. So, it was of no wonder that few saw how he was behind the doors. Saw the good man that he was under all that tough, hard skin. Sometimes, his wife, Toshiko, wishes that they did. (Warning: Fluff!)


Hibari Kyoya was a complicated, but simple, man. He changed much from his adolescence, which was something that his wife was thankful for. Gone was the complete violent nature. Instead, replaced by a calmer persona. Nobody liked to be around him, and the man felt the same. It was a miracle that he even found someone, married and was about to have a child with. Not even the Vongola family liked to be around him too much. Even after almost a decade, no one knew how to handle the man.

No one aside from his wife, Hibari Toshiko.

It came as a shock to many that Kyoya has found somebody. Not only that, but that person agreed to marry him. Tsuna and the rest of his guardians were so shocked that they came to one conclusion. That conclusion, they must spy to make sure that it was true. It didn't matter that the cloud guardian would murder them. No, what mattered the most was to figure out who had the steel balls to marry the guy. That was when they came upon the couple on one of their private dates. They hid behind the bushes while watching them.

Toshiko wasn't someone that they imagined would be around Kyoya, at all.

A gentle woman was not someone that they imagined the cloud guardian would date. They were complete opposites, but somehow it _worked_. She brought out a gentler nature from her lover that none of them knew existed. It didn't come out too often, but it was still there. Later, once they got out of the location alive, they learned more. Learned enough that the black headed man was happy. Happy and content, which was enough for Tsuna to call off the stalking.

A year later, after they were discovered, the couple married. At ages 26 and 24, respectfully, both were about to become parents.

It was an early morning when Kyoya woke up first. 5:30, to be exact. For a summer morning, the sun started to come out. The birds started to sing their morning ritual. The gentle sounds of nature were what woke him up. Not that he minded, as this was his usual wake up time. His grey eyes blinked a few times as they grew used to the sunlight. His pale hand ran through his bed hair as he took the time to wake up. After a few moments, he looked to his side. A feminine figure rested there with her back facing him.

The young man sat up to get a better look at her. He relaxed when he saw that she was in deep sleep. Her hand rested on her growing stomach that held their future child. His heir. The proof of their union. They only had about two months to go before the child was born. A child that had a much better future from what he remembered from the time-traveling incidence. A future that held no place for such precious people and moments. Something that he was silently grateful for.

With care, so to not wake his wife, he rested a hand on the stomach. The thumb rubbed the thin clothed skin for a bit in lazy circles. As he waited for the slightest of movement from the inside to respond, but none came. Kyoya gave a small nod. Pleased that the child was asleep and allowed their mother to get much needed rest. It had been days since Toshiko, his brown eyed wife, had proper rest. Day and night the child kicked, since they first made their presence known. At first, it was an amazing experience, especially for his lover. Soon, it grew too much. Enough to not only lose sleep, but also find creative ways to torture her husband. In her words, it was his fault for getting her pregnant in the first place. As consequence, she was going to drag him through these remaining months of torture with her.

Kyoya was many things, but not stupid enough to argue with a pregnant woman. The slight tall woman was many things, and scary due to lack of sleep and hormones was one of them.

He raised his hand to brush away a couple of long, black hair from Toshiko's face. Her closed eyes fluttered a bit but remained closed. Finally satisfied, the man got up to get some morning training done.

His training routine took about an hour and half. It used to be two to three, but that was when he was younger. Younger, less experienced with much to learn on how to handle martial arts and his weapons. Now, Kyoya grew more confident. As the years went by, wisdom, strength and knowledge came easier. As result, he didn't need to train as much. Especially now, when he was busy to help the pregnant woman and prepare for the arrival of their child. It also didn't hurt that he worked in the Foundation as the leader. The research, travel and time management was a different story altogether. He was thankful that the Tenth didn't request his presence as much anymore. Not when the news of his wife being pregnant reached him and the other guardians.

If Kusakabe smirked in the background and took up some of the tasks, no one said anything. Though, he was sure that Toshiko thanked his second-in-command anyways. It could be that she tried to thank him by giving him some homemade food. The image of burned food and a terrified almost 6-foot man, almost made the cloud guardian smirk. Cooking was not a talent of his wife's, at all. Though, at least it got better as time went on. Now, the results were burnt rather than moving about.

No one said that he married her for her cooking. There was a reason he hired a chef.

Upon finishing his training and taking a quick shower, a refreshed Kyoya walked back into the bedroom. He expected to see the black headed woman still asleep. Instead, her side of the futon was empty. Grey eyes snapped towards the open papered doors that led to the backyard. His tensed shoulders relaxed when he saw her relax on the wooden floor. Her back to him as she enjoyed the outdoors. She wore her long bathroom robe to cover up as her current sleepwear didn't do that job properly. The same eyes flickered towards the clock on the wall, which read 8:13. With silence and stealth, the 26 years old changed into a comfortable yukata.

Soft footsteps, which indicated his presence, approached the woman. She didn't look up right away, quite content and relaxed in her position.

"Toshiko"

Kyoya's deep voice rumbled in greeting as he sat down next to her. Only then did a pair of brown eyes look up at him.

"Good morning, Kyoya."

Toshiko whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder it would break the peace. Her husband brought her closer to his side, almost hip to hip contact. With an arm around her waist while the unoccupied hand rested on her growing stomach. It made her laugh a bit at his possessiveness.

"Have you ever heard of personal space, love?"

Kyoya ignored the question. More focused on her wellbeing along with that of their unborn child.

"You should be sleeping."

The woman hummed but didn't say anything. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving the warmth barrier he placed around her. A smaller hand rested on top of his on her stomach.

"The bed was lonely and cold without you."

He gave a slight snore, already expecting that sort of answer. Toshiko became too sensitive to her surroundings as the pregnancy went on. Needier, seeking out his presence with a stronger hate to loneliness than before. It was the main reason that he stopped traveling by the 5th month. The need to protect and hover over her grew stronger by each day. At this point, he sent Kusakabe out to the meetings in his place. There was no way that he was going to leave his heavily pregnant wife home, alone. Even though the other guardians were more than happy to keep her company, he was a stubborn man. A stubborn man that didn't like sharing. The only person he felt safe to leave her alone with was Kusakabe. The others brought too much noise or chaos.

While the women of the mafia family were in uproar, his wife only smiled. For her, it was an excuse to keep him close for longer than a few weeks at a time. Before she became pregnant, there were times he would be gone for a month or two. So, while it may look creepy and met with disapproval by outsiders. Inside the household, it made her happier.

You know what they say, happy wife, happy life.

Not that Kyoya ever complained. He spent more time in his beloved town, with his wife and unborn child.

"You should still be sleeping. You haven't slept much lately."

Toshiko snorted in an unlady like.

"Your son keeps kicking me! How am I supposed to sleep when I'm being the punching bag?"

Kyoya merely smirked. It amused him that she insisted that they were going to have a son. They have agreed to wait upon birth to find out the gender. This was why the nursery was in neutral colours, clothes and toys. It didn't matter to him if they had a daughter. The girl would still be his heir and he'd train her in everything that he knew. His wife, however, had other plans that were called 'mother's intuition'. It also didn't escape him that when he was blamed, suddenly, the child was only his.

While Toshiko glared at him, he once more rubbed his thumb in circles. Unlike last time, he felt a bit of movement underneath all the clothes and skin. He pushed the fabric of clothes out of the way until only the skin was present. It was easy to act like this when he knew no one else was around. Well, aside from the cook. But that person wouldn't dare come to this side of the manor unless they had a death wish. He watched with fascination as the skin moved like waves and mountains. The woman winced when a powerful kick aimed at the hand that belonged to the father.

"Damnit Kyoya! One of these days I'll have my revenge."

The threat was empty with bite, but full of hormonal annoyance and frustration. Not that he blamed her. He silenced her with a deep, but slow kiss. Toshiko practically melted. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand tangled in his hair. Her grip tightened, in hopes that she didn't melt through the floor. She loved it when he showed affection. They rarely were done in public, but in the privacy of their home it was a whole other story. A story that she loved to experience all over again. The kiss didn't last too long. Kyoya pulled away with a smirk once more on his lips. That smirk had a touch of smugness at how his wife reacted. He one more paid attention to her pregnant stomach. He moved his face closer to his unborn child.

"You are harming your mother. You will stop that immediately and allow her to rest."

The voice was deep but with a heavy hint of warning. He did not plan nor would ever allow their children to harm their mother. That was not an acceptable behaviour, nor has it ever been in the Hibari family. It was not going to start with his children.

The movement continued for a moment before it stopped completely. It did not escape Kyoya when Toshiko breathed in relief. Her brown, thankful eyes met his grey ones. She placed on his lips a soft kiss before pulling away. Fixing her clothes to make her appear modest again, she was pulled into his lap. Her heavy weight was of no bother to him. All that mattered was that she had comfort and love. With his arms around her in tight embrace, the couple relaxed.

There were times that Toshiko wished that others knew of her Kyoya. The man that was full of honour and love at the same time. That others would stop treating him like a demon and instead, saw him as a real man. Then, there were moments like these. The gentle, loving and quiet ones, that made her reconsider. If they knew, things would be different. Too different with real possibilities of unpleasant results. So, for now, she was content with being the only one to know the truth. Her and her future child.


End file.
